


#37 - Drive

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [37]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Major Illness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: drive, Tuuri.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: drive, Tuuri. No beta.

Tuuri was checking the map again when Mikkel tapped her on the shoulder—the other shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he asked. His big square face looked shadowed, like he hadn't slept.

There were a bunch of different things she could have said: _Scared, sick to my stomach, sad, worried about my brother._ Instead, she said "I'm fine." Her voice was steady, to her relief. "I'm ready to go."

"Of course you are," said Sigrun. "Mikkel, stop fussing. Fluffy, drive."

Tuuri took off the brake and put the Cat-tank into gear. _Drive_. That was all she could do right now.


End file.
